


February 15th

by gracethedisasterace



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: (they're them okay), Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Rated for safety, bisexual marni wallace, listen there isnt enough marni/nathan content on this site and i must fix that, mention of BDSM, mentions of past mag/marni, probably closer to t but gotta be careful, techinically cheating? kind of?, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracethedisasterace/pseuds/gracethedisasterace
Summary: Marni and Nathan can't spend Valentine's Day together as long as she's engaged to Rotti, but the day after is all theirs.
Relationships: Marni Wallace/Nathan Wallace
Kudos: 1





	February 15th

**Author's Note:**

> No plot just goth parents

The thirteenth was Mag’s day. It always had been, and it always would be. Marni and Mag were best friends, as well as being each other’s first loves. A holiday about love just had to include some time for them to be together, to catch up on everything that had fallen through the cracks. It was a chance to reminisce and look forward to the future. Mag’s career would take off soon, Marni would be married soon, and they would both be living the lives they always dreamed of. Nathan never begrudged the time, he knew they needed it.

The fourteenth, of course, belonged to Rotti. He was Marni’s fiance, of course he had her on Valentine’s Day. Marni hated it, of course, but she’d found a way to make a game of it. She loved teasing, especially when she had no stake in the game. She never said she loved Rotti, and she certainly never said she wanted him, but she’d gotten damn good at implying it just enough for him to feel secure. She would dance around the actual sex that seemed to central to Valentine’s Day with her betrothed, and then she’d go home and fuck Nathan.

That was his favorite part. His favorite day of the year, even. February 15th was the day he knew would stay his. Marni left Rotti at midnight, having spent all night with him just like she promised, and within fifteen minutes was back home, back with him. She’d tell him all about the stupidly extravagant presents Rotti had gotten her, the ten foot teddy bears and the lingerie he’d never see her in, and then he’d give her the gifts she’d actually hopefully like.

Or would she? He knew the cameo would go over well, he’d seen her lusting over necklaces just like this one before. She loved the idea of heirlooms, something she could pass on to the children they’d have once Rotti was out of the picture. But the second part of the gift… He knew that was a little more of a risk. 

He just wanted to show that he cared. Rotti was always demanding, and those bratty little kids of his were always underfoot. When she came home, she was invariably tense and exhausted. He wanted to give her a break from all that, but, well, a romantic one. He just hoped he could make her realize he didn’t mean it in a Rotti-ish way. 

Nathan paced around the room as he waited for her. He remembered the way she looked when she left the house this morning. Rotti expected her to go above and beyond, and she did. Her goal had been to sexually frustrate the entitled asshole as much as possible, but he was the one who couldn’t stop thinking about her. 

He was the one who understood her, that was what it was. Rotti had some kind of obsession with perfection, and it was stupid. Marni wasn’t perfect, at least not like that. She was human, and that was why Nathan loved her. Rotti may have given her all the strappy negligee just to picture her wearing it, but did he ever confront the reality that was bra lines? Maybe the black leather hugging her soft curves was incredibly erotic, sure, but Nathan was the one who kissed the light red creases it left on her skin. Rotti had the idea of Marni locked up, but the real woman belonged to Nathan alone. 

That’s what the fifteenth was for. It was the day they could fully give each other, no pressure to find time for old friends and no lingering threat of having to face Rotti and answer questions about where she’d been and who she’d been with. Nathan supposed he was lucky, she was always tired of fancy dinners and grand gestures by the time she got to him. All she ever wanted was a quiet night with him, and his student loan debt was grateful for it. 

Well. Maybe quiet wasn’t accurate, not with what he’d gotten her.

Marni had her own way of walking into rooms. She didn’t knock, she didn’t announce herself, she more just bounded in and hugged whoever the nearest huggable person was. Right now as she finally walked in, that person was Nathan.

He let out a soft oof at the impact, but his smile grew as he hugged Marni tightly and buried his face in her curly hair. He knew that some days, she didn’t really want to kiss because of too much Rotti exposure, but apparently this was not one of those days. She kissed him fiercely, with enough force to push him back into the sofa he was standing in front of. He didn’t really mind, not since she’d ended up falling in his lap with her head resting on his shoulder.

He kissed her hair. “So, how bad did he get this time?” he asked, not particularly caring about pleasantries.

“He’s been worse,” she shrugged. “He’s less pushy about the sex thing now that he thinks I’m just waiting for marriage. So, you know, his present’s white and lacy this time instead of black and strappy.”

“You’re... not a white and lacy bra person.”

“No, but as long as he wants to fund our sex life, I’ll let him,” she grinned.

Nathan coughed. She wasn’t wrong, but he didn’t like that she was right. “Well, um, he’s not the only one, so don’t get too grateful. To him. You’re allowed to be grateful to me. That’s the point.”

“Is that your nerd dork way of saying you got me something sexy?”

He gently removed her from his lap and grabbed the gift bag. It was all or nothing now. “Um, maybe. It might be sexy. I don’t know.”

“Hm. Guess I’ll be the judge of that.” She dug in, pulling out the necklace first. She smiled softly and immediately put it on, gently tracing the translucent design. “Oh, Nate, I… Fuck, you do actually know me. It’s gorgeous, thank you.”

He laughed and kissed her. “I hoped you’d like it. There’s, um, one other thing. And if you don’t like it, that’s okay, I just… I kind of guessed. I don’t know.”

“Hush, you know a lot of things,” she laughed. “You definitely know how to make me happy, so I’d say your chances are pretty good.”

“It’s a… massage bar,” he said quietly as she took it out. “I know how stressed you are all the time, and I know how much you’re having to balance, so I thought I could, you know, take some of that off your shoulders. It melts at body temperature, so, you know, it’s like lotion, except it feels nicer. I made sure I got the orchid scented one, so if you’re ever tense some day, maybe I can—”

“Oh, fuck yes,” she said, already starting to strip. “Today has been horrible, I am so not waiting.”

Before he knew it, Marni was lying down on their bed, shirt and bra discarded for better access. She crossed her arms in front of her and rested her forehead on them in the classic massage-ish pose. She’d done this before, apparently.

Nathan laughed softly as he grabbed the bar and followed her. “You’re eager. I guess I don’t mind, I do love any excuse to touch you.”

“And you’re not slimy like Rotti is, so I’ll actually let you.” She paused. “Yeah, no, don’t like that shit. I’m not talking about the asshole at all for the next twenty four hours. If I mention him on accident, you have full permission to kiss me until I shut the fuck up, Doctor Wallace.”

“Really? Is that how this is going to be?”

“Yep. Come on, you’re into it, I’m into it, I’m half naked, can’t we roll with it?”

He sighed and shook his head. “You’re hopeless, Marni. Completely, totally, hopelessly hopeless.”

“Yeah, but at least I’m yours,” she grinned.

And she was. The world was a messed up place, but as Nathan began to gently massage her shoulders, he knew she was the one constant. Everything about her was comforting and familiar, even her skin under his fingers. Every mole, every scar, every freckle was exactly where it should be, the stars that made up the constellations of her skin. Every soft moan and sigh of contentment sounded like it should, gentle and adorable and completely Marni. A small part of his brain felt smug. Rotti never heard the Happy Marni Noises. Those were all his, just like she was.

For twenty-four hours, at least.

He didn’t know how long they stayed there, enjoying the quiet and each other’s presence. Eventually, he realized he’d worked the bar down to half its original size. Nnot wanting to waste it all, he sighed and sat down beside her on the bed. “Well? Should I switch careers and become an erotic massuese instead?”

She laughed and rolled over, laying her head in his lap. “No, I think this should remain a private engagement. I don’t like sharing, you know that. And, um, speaking of engagements—”

“Am I about to have to kiss the Largo out of you?”

“No!” she laughed, swatting his arm. It was more difficult from this angle, he was honestly impressed. “Just… you weren’t the only one who brought presents. Here.”

He blinked as she handed him a small coffin shaped box. “Where the fuck were you hiding that?”

“Do you really want to know?”

“Probably not, no. What is it?”

She rolled her eyes. “Nathan, my sweet himbo love, the point is that you don’t know until you open it.”

“Fine, fine, I’ll do it the hard way.” He opened the box, and froze. The interior matched the exterior, at least. The small coffin held a plush black velvet cushion, studded with what could very well be diamonds. The rings, however, were not what he was expecting.

Marni grinned uncomfortably. “I mean, I get tired of Rotti’s stupid ring! It’s so huge and gaudy and not me, and I hate having to pretend to be engaged to him when we both know we’re the ones who are going to get married, so I… I thought I’d find us some rings of our own!”

“Yes, but… these aren’t romantic!”

“That’s the point! They can’t look romantic, Rotti will freak! But they match, and they’re so us, and… Do you really hate them, Nate?”

He laughed and kissed her. “Not even a little bit. I don’t know how you’ll explain yours to the fuckhead, but you’ll have to tell me what he says.”

Dom and sub. The absolute worst and also best engravings he’d ever seen on a pair of rings. Worse, or possible better, the sub one fit him perfectly. He sighed and took Marni’s hand, sliding the dom ring on her right ring finger. 

“Close enough, isn’t it?” he asked. “It’s not normal, but isn’t that what we are?”

“Exactly, and it’s fucking perfect,” she grinned.

“Really? I have another man’s fiancee, half naked in my bed, all but promising she’s going top me in two seconds. Is that your definition of perfection?”

“When it’s us? Fuck yeah!”

And it was, enough. With the ring on his finger, he knew he would marry her, and with the cameo still around her neck as he kissed her, he knew he would marry her on the next February fifteenth.


End file.
